


First Lesson

by esteefee



Series: Mensa AU [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mensa, Established Relationship, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mensa!John and Mathy!Linguist!Ronon (sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/720661">Men Make Passes</a>) story in which Ronon teaches John how to fly. (This is also a mirror!verse remix of my other SGA Saturday <i><a>Launch</a></i> entry, <a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/19100.html">The Natural</a> in which John teaches Ronon how to fly. Go figger).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA Saturday's [Amnesty 201312](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/tag/amnesty%20201312).

Ronon made Sheppard wear his glasses during sex, which irritated him because he obviously didn't realize just how much Ronon liked them. But Sheppard turned out to be a very satisfying bed partner once Ronon got him to settle down. Although Sheppard was a little on the skinny side, he was deceptively strong, and a surprisingly good fuck. He said he wanted Ronon on his belly because Ronon would make a good mattress afterward.

These Lanteans had no stamina.

"So, um, you were right: it's definitely _ra sat,_ " Sheppard said after sex, a nap, and settling down to more work on the equations from the manuscript. 

"Yep." Ronon leaned over the lab table and kissed him as a reward. When Ronon pulled back, Sheppard adjusted his glasses and gave him a goofy smile. Ronon had to stop himself from kissing him again. "Now let's see about converting this _smolga_ heap to base six."

Afterward, Sheppard took him on a tour of their city. It was spacious and beautiful, with long, curving hallways and tall, sparkling towers, all humming under Ronon's Ancestors' Touch. 

"What's up there?" Ronon said when Sheppard tried to hurry him past a stairwell.

"Oh. That's, uh, the gateship bay. I don't think..."

Ronon folded his arms and tilted his head.

"Fine." Sheppard heaved out a disgusted sigh. "Come on."

Once they stepped into the bay, Ronon was astonished to discover it was filled with ships just like the one precious Ancestor ship Sateda was in possession of, the one only Ronon and a few other pilots could make fly.

"You have so many," he said, grinning in pure delight. He explained to Sheppard about their one ship and the power supply their scientists had cobbled together to recharge it. Sheppard didn't seem as excited as he should have been.

"Yeah, well. Rod tried to teach me how to fly one. They keep insisting they need more pilots but—" Sheppard held out his hand and waggled it back and forth. "I guess I'm not a natural. Sucks, because my mom was a pilot." He ducked his head.

"Maybe Rod didn't give you the right incentive." Ronon tugged him by the arm toward the nearest ship and placed his hand on the hatch. 

"No, no, no," Sheppard said, trying to squirm out of his grip, but Ronon pushed him up the ramp and toward the pilot's seat. Sheppard finally gave in and slumped into the chair like a little kid who didn't want to eat his _lakish_.

"What makes you think you can't do this, anyway?" Ronon asked. 

"Oh, maybe because last time I tried it, I flew a sine wave instead of a straight line and almost made Rod blow chunks. Um, throw up. And then he laughed at me." 

"That's not good teaching. Come on, let's try together." 

Sheppard set his mouth in a stubborn line and then hit his communication mechanism. "Control, this is Sheppard. I'm...taking Gateship Two out."

_"What? Sheppard, you're not serious."_

"I'm not alone, Rod. I have a flight instructor with me." Sheppard shot Ronon a side glance.

_"Oh. Well, that's...good. All right, you're cleared. Colonel Cadman will be glad to hear about this."_

"Yeah, yeah. Sheppard out." He turned to Ronon and said, "They probably would throw a fit if they knew it was you, worried about the ship and all, but you're a good pilot, right?"

"I'm a squadron leader." 

"Of course you are. Well, here goes." Sheppard closed his eyes, and light suddenly streamed into the cockpit. Ronon craned his neck and saw a door opening above them. The ship started rising toward it.

"Nice."

"This part's pretty much automatic," Sheppard said.

As soon as they cleared the opening, Ronon took the controls and eased them up and away, curving them toward the main tower of the city. It really was a beautiful construct, reminding him of one of his father's glazed sculptures, gleaming blue, gold and white against the swirling ocean.

Ronon put them on a course away from the city and then nodded to Sheppard to take over. As soon as Sheppard grasped the controls, the ship shuddered and started veering tightly back and forth, like a struggling animal caught in a rope.

"Easy," Ronon said. "You're grabbing it too tight. Hold it like your dick."

Sheppard honked a laugh, and the ship shuddered again.

"Seriously, you're holding on too tight."

"Maybe I like it tight," Sheppard said, his ears instantly turning red.

"Then hold it like you would my dick," Ronon said, smiling. He leaned over and squeezed Sheppard's thigh gently. "I like it like this." He stroked his hand up slowly to Sheppard's dick, clasping him with firm but gentle pressure.

Sheppard exhaled, his thighs spreading open, his grip loosening on the control stick. The little ship stopped fighting him and leveled out. Ronon let go of him and rested his hand on Sheppard's thigh.

"That's it. Think about how when you're fucking, how everything is smooth and easy."

Sheppard gave him a look of disbelief, but his eyes half-closed and he relaxed even further, his hand still loose on the control, and the sound of the engines settled into a low thrum.

Ronon concentrated and pulled up the display, then nodded with approval. Their trajectory now targeted a smooth, clean line.

"Did I do that?" Sheppard said, his voice quiet with happy awe.

Ronon patted his thigh. "Yup. Keep going." 

They flew in silence, Sheppard occasionally tensing and Ronon squeezing his leg gently in reminder, until Sheppard said, his voice hoarse, "I always wanted this. After mom died, it was the only thing—but they wouldn't let me join up because of my stupid eyes. This is just...thanks, Ronon." He turned his head and met Ronon's eyes for a moment, the green/gray/blue of Sheppard's eyes swimming behind the thick lenses and deep with emotion, and Ronon's throat burned. He swallowed tightly and nodded in acknowledgement.

"All right," Ronon said after a moment. "Ready for the next lesson?"

"Yeah, okay." 

"Good. Because it's no good flying if you don't know how to land."

Sheppard grinned in challenge.

They flew on together.

 

_End._


End file.
